Plies
Algernod Lanier Washington (born July 1, 1976), better known by his stage name Plies, is an American rapper signed to Slip-n-Slide Records. He debuted in 2007 with The Real Testament with the chart-topping singles "Shawty" and "Hypnotized". Plies also recorded two bestselling albums in 2008, Definition of Real and Da REAList and plans another album in 2009. Career Big Gates Although Plies initially refused to rap, after a demonstration for one of his artists, Levatte decided to keep Plies' verse on the track "Tell Dem Krackers Dat". Levatte and Plies promoted the single and traveled many times to Miami, which eventually led to a deal for Plies on Slip-N-Slide Records. The Real Testament The Real Testament was released on August 7, 2007. His debut single "Shawty" featuring T-Pain topped the Billboard Hot Rap Tracks chart and peaked at number nine on the Hot 100. "Hypnotized", the second single, featured Akon, and peaked at number three on the Rap chart and 14 on the Hot 100. The third single was "I Am the Club". On February 29, 2008, the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) certified the album Gold for having sold over 500,000 units; five days later the RIAA did the same for singles "Shawty" and "Hypnotized". Definition of Real Definition of Real, his second album, was released on June 10, 2008, 10 months after releasing his first album. The lead single was "Bust It Baby Pt. 2" featuring Ne-Yo, which peaked at number two on both the Hot Rap Tracks and Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks charts and number seven on the Hot 100. The album debuted at #2 on the Billboard 200, selling over 214,000 copies its first week. Other singles included "Please Excuse My Hands", featuring Jamie Foxx and The-Dream, "#1 Fan" featuring Keyshia Cole and J. Holiday, and "Who Hotter Than Me". RIAA certified Gold "Bust it Baby" on September 17 and Definition of Real October 14. Da REAList Plies is releasing his third album, Da REAList, on December 16, 2008, 6 months after the release of his second album. The first official single off this album is "Pants Hang Low", produced by Mannie Fresh. Fourth Untitled Album In an interview with Plies and according to Slip-N-Slide records, the rapper announced that he has completed a fourth album already. Tentatively, he plans to release it in April or May of 2009, but states that the exact date will depend on how much success his third album has. The title of the album is still unknown, but Plies says he is deciding between 3 different options and will solidify it by Thanksgiving weekend. Arrest On July 2, 2006, a shooting at a Gainesville, Florida nightclub saw Plies charged with illegal possession of a concealed weapon, and members of his entourage charged with attempted murder. The shooting, in which 5 people were injured, started after Plies' microphone was cut off for Lil' Boosie to perform, after Plies' performance ran over time. According to the promoter Jonathan Smith, Plies became "enraged", and the resulting fist fight ended with the shooting. Discography Main article: Plies discography * The Real Testament (2007) * Definition of Real (2008) * Da REAList (2008) Link * Youtube http://www.youtube.com/user/pliesworld?ob=4 Category:Plies Category:Southern Rappers Category:American rappers Category:Florida Rappers Category:Male Category:Rappers